constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Slizer (Space Criminal)
Slizer is a heavy metal hyper-crook and a member of the Black Hole Gang. Biography Slizer's first known act with the Black Hole Gang was stealing the First Spaceman Statue from Futuron Park. On Thursday, July 2, 2009 at 10:45 p.m., Slizer was revving his personal vehicle, the Stealth Strikecraft, in front of a restaurant on Astronaut Ave. before going to the PIMP my spacemobile show. The Stealth Striker was so loud that its revving noise smashed all the windows of the restaurant. Twenty-five days later, Slizer and the Skull Twins wanted to race each other, so they asked Squidman to destroy the hyperspeed radars on A56 Intergalactic Highway in order to use the long stretch of road as a racetrack. At 2:09 a.m. on Monday, August 3, Slizer went to Startrooper Street Apartments on Galaxy Hill and stole a brand new Fegalaxari. He did not leave so much as an oil stain, but the Fegalaxari's owner saw him take it. Later that month, Slizer heard there was a Space Police Central Precinct Briefing. He found an unused taxi, and made a Minifig dummy with the words "FOOLED YOU COPPER" written on its torso. He then left the dummy and some rubble nearby the taxi. As he expected, a Space Police officer noticed and went to investigate. Slizer stole the officer's helmet and Space Police Raptor, then drove away to the Sector 6 Precinct, where the briefing was held. With the Space Police helmet, he seemed to blend right in with the other officers and aliens, so nobody suspected him. There, he listed to a Space Police Builder Droid discuss the Black Hole Gang's status, uniform cleanings, what's for lunch, and most importantly the Space Police's top secret weapon: the Max Security Transport. In addition, Slizer learned that Kranxx was indeed arrested. However, the Space Police officer from earlier arrived and revealed Slizer for who he was, and Slizer found himself pursued by a large group of Space Police and a droid. Slizer was later responsible for freeing Kranxx from the Galactic Enforcer and "Snake" from the Max Security Transport. However, in the process of freeing Kranxx, he lost the First Spaceman Statue to the Space Police. Therefore, on Wednesday, October 14 at 34:08 p.m., he returned to Futuron Park and stole it again. The Space Police quickly figured out he was responsible by the same signs as before: the broken force shield and space-bike exhaust on the cosmo-turf. Slizer scrounged up spare parts to build one of the other gang members a custom transport ship. On Thursday, November 12, this vehicle was used to steal half of the local self-contained solar system at Dyson Sphere Beta Five, though this crime was not discovered until the next day at 18:18 d.m. by the Space Police. Slizer, Squidman, Snake, and a Skull Twin held a meeting in Chaddy's Intergalactic Junk Yard, where they found a seemingly-abandoned Galactic Enforcer. However, they failed to notice the Space Police officers hiding in the junkyard, including the one Slizer had ambushed. Within seconds, Slizer, Squidman, and the Skull Twin were arrested. Abilities and Traits Slizer's clothing and helmet are covered with spikes. He also has sharp teeth and large yellow eyes. Slizer is the Black Hole Gang's chief mechanic. Like Kranxx, Slizer has a fondness for racing and space motorcycles as evidenced by his crimes. He also is rather protective of the other members of the Black Hole Gang, going after them and freeing them should they get captured. It was also Slizer's idea to steal the First Spaceman Statue. Slizer is wanted for crimes such as statue-stealing, satellite vandalism, and possession of a plasma torpedo. Trivia *Slizer bears many similarities to the Troll Warriors of Ashlar, suggesting that Trolls, like Minifigs, may be an intergalactic species. *Slizer was the only member of the Black Hole Gang who did not appear in Galactic Pursuit. Appearances *Galactic Enforcer *''Police Log'' *Max Security Transport *''Space Police Log 04: HQ Briefing'' *''Space Police Log 06: It's a Trap...'' Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Black Hole Gang